Oublie ça
by Istalia
Summary: Grimmjow fait un point sur sa vie, et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance... ah, et qu'il déteste pas mal de monde, aussi. Rating T parce que le vocabulaire de notre Grimmy adoré varie en fonction de son humeur. En l'occurrence, il est pas content. Donc pas poli.


Yo à tous! cette histoire à été publiée aussi sur un autre site, mais comme j'adore écrire les coups de gueule, je vous l'offre!

* * *

Bonjour bande de larves ! Mon nom est... en fait, non. Vous allez deviner tous seuls.

Premier indice, j'ai une vie de merde. Genre, vraiment. Limite, je pourrais entrer dans le grand Livre des Légendes, et pas dans la partie la plus glorieuse. Et si vous doutez de ce que je vous dis, ramenez donc vos culs ici. Juste pour voir.

D'ailleurs, au début de mon monologue, je vous a dit « bonjour » ? oubliez ça et allez crever d'un accident à la fois stupide et douloureux, ENSUITE, venez me voir et on comparera nos malchances respectives. Et la longueur de nos sabres. Oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur !

Continuons. Je vais passer sur toutes les merdes qui me sont arrivées avant de devenir Arrancar et je vous entend déjà dire que c'est le lot de 99,999999...% des Hollows, le micro-pourcentage restant étant la PUTAIN de marge d'erreur à la CON. Donc, 100% des Hollows ont vécu la même chose AVANT de devenir Arrancars, mais APRÈS, finalement, ça a été encore pire.

La GROSSE merde. Du genre énorme, gluante, puante, et bien suintante avec des mouches comme des frelons (voilà, comme cette enflure de Tosen) qui volent autour.

Donc. Je vous fais une liste (non-exhaustive).

Une fois transformé en Arrancar, je découvre que je vais devoir servir d'esclave personnel et à l'occasion de punching-ball à un PUTAIN de Shinigami qui fait sa crise des deux cents ans, et qui a décidé, comme ça, de devenir le maître incontesté du Hueco Mundo, de la Soul Society et (à court terme) du Monde Réel. Oh, et ajoutez donc les autres univers qu'on a pas encore découvert, on sait jamais. Sachant qu'être son esclave implique de rappliquer comme un petit chien bien dressé dès qu'il siffle. Sérieusement ? Un chien ? On m'a bien regardé ? C'est pas comme si le nom de mon Zanpakuto n'était pas assez explicite non plus... je suis une PANTHÈRE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! En plus il avait une meute de loups à disposition ! Pourquoi il m'a choisi à la place de Stark ? Franchement!

À la limite, je pourrais vous donner mon nom maintenant, mais il doit bien rester des petits cons qui partagent un unique neurone pour dix et qui n'ont pas encore atteint l'illumination et lu le résumé, donc continuons.

Alors. En plus d'avoir fait de moi un canidé, l'enfoiré de service m'a interdit de me battre ! Et il a poussé le vice jusqu'à me classer Sixième Arrancar le plus fort de son armée ! Il cherche la merde, je vous dis ! (comment ça il y en a encore qui n'ont pas compris qui j'étais ? Ok, on va les aider encore un peu, procédez par élimination.)

Stark... bon je vais pas trop en parler, il me ferait presque peur : il m'a explosé la première fois que je lui ai demandé un duel (bon d'accord, la seule fois où je l'ai attaqué par surprise pour le forcer à répliquer), en un coup, à mains nues (c'est vexant, j'avais même libéré Panthera pour l'occasion) et en BÂILLANT ! Je vous jure ! Mais quel connard !

Barragan... ça tient en un mot : ignoble. AVANT il était le roi de Las Noches. MAINTENANT, c'est toujours un connard fini débordant de suffisance. En plus sa Resurreccion est dégueulasse. Vraiment.

Harribel... que dire sinon terrifiante ? Disons que si elle me proposait (on peut toujours rêver, non?) une activité nocturne (ou même diurne, on est au Hueco Mundo après tout, c'est pareil) visant originellement à copuler comme les bêtes sauvages que nous sommes, je dirais pas non... maaaais, les chats et l'eau, ça doit faire au moins cinq, donc non. Dommage.

Noitra... lui, c'est juste un fils de pute, mais je le tuerais demain. Si je suis pas mort d'ici là. Et s'il a survécu aussi. Ça peut être utile. Au pire, ça sera une victoire par abandon.

Voilà donc ce qui est plus gradé que moi dans l'histoire. Comment ça j'en ai oublié un ?

Strak → Primera

Barragan → Segunda

Harribel → Tercera

Nnoitra → Quinto.

Le compte y est, non ? ah. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Je vous préviens donc cordialement que LE PREMIER QUI PRONONCE LE NOM D'ULQUIORA , JE LE BUTE ! De toutes façons il va se faire casser la gueule tôt ou tard...

Revenons-en au cours de l'histoire.

Donc nommé espada numéro six, tout ça... comme je me faisais ROYALEMENT chier, je suis allé sur Terre... pour affaires... bon d'accord, pour me défouler, parce que j'avais PAR HASARD entendu dire qu'il y avait deux vices, un capitaine, trois officiers et THE Shinigami remplaçant réunis dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres. J'ai donc PAR HASARD ouvert un Garganta dans l'optique de passer ma frust... mes nerfs sur quelqu'u... quelque chose. C'est ça. Mais l'esclavagiste (Aizen) n'a pas été de cet avis. À croire qu'il les aime bien ces Shinigamis...

Résultat ? Puni.

Un ènième connard a pris ma place. Putain, mais SERIEUX ! Luppi atteint à peine le niveau de Yammi et on le nomme Sexta ?! Il a fumé quoi Aizen ? Le carrelage ? (faute de moquette à Las Noches) et bien sûr, parce qu'on vire pas un Espada comme ça, il leur fallait une raison : bam ! Un bras en moins ! Après c'est vrai que couper mon bras gauche, sachant que je suis droitier est d'une utilité suprême... mais je dois avouer avoir mis un peu de temps avant de me faire au nouvel équilibre... (j'ai quand même perdu cinq kilos du côté gauche...). Pour couronner le tout, ça a mis presque une semaine à cicatriser ! Je suis sûr que Tosen avait mis un truc sur sa lame made in Aizen supposé enrayer la guérison instantanée et que j'étais le cobaye. Pour vous donner une comparaison, normalement, en une heure c'est plié. Connard, va.

Peu de temps après, on est allés en groupe sur Terre. Fière équipe, d'ailleurs : un Decima totalement idiot (pour changer...), un nouveau complètement débile (dans le sens strictement scientifique du mot), un connard suffisant (NON, je ne l'appellerais pas Sexta, même sous la torture) et un estropié. Sans déconner, il s'attendait à quoi Aizen ? C'était pas ÉVIDENT qu'on était utilisés comme une diversion pas trop puissante pour pas qu'on abîme trop ses copains Shinigamis, pendant que l'autre abruti dépressif (ouais, Ulquiorra), allait conter fleurette avec une rousse aussi conne que sexy ? Bref, pendant ce laps de temps, je me suis fait successivement découper (par poil de carotte), congeler (par sa copine) et brûler (par un nouveau connard blond aux dents en piano et un masque de Hollow qui envoyait des Cero). Finalement, ça s'est pas trop mal fini, Luppi s'est pris la dérouillée de sa vie, Yammi est parti dormir directement et la rousse aux obus nous a rejoints. « Chouette ! Un nouveau sac de frappe! », c'est ce que je me suis dis au début, mais quand j'ai été le sujet de sa démo de pouvoir de guérison (on a eu toute une explication de l'esclavagiste, mais la métaphysique et moi...) et qu'elle m'a rendu mon bras ET mon rang, plusieurs pensées m'ont traversé l'esprit (AUCUN COMMENTAIRE SUR UNE SUPPOSÉE SOLITUDE DESDITES PENSÉES) :

1) Fuck ! Je suis redevable à une humaine (un femme en plus! (misogyne ? moi ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez))

2) Cool ! Je vais pouvoir retourner buter Poil de Carotte ! (mais pas maintenant)

3) Cool ! Luppi, fais tes prières ! (mise en application immédiate)

4) Aizen ! T'es le prochain sur ma liste ! (toujours en attente)

Bref, je passe les moqueries innombrables qui ont suivi, mais finalement, je me suis retrouvé face à Poil de Carotte (PUTAIN, pour avoir ENFIN, mon combat, j'ai dû sauver la rousse, ET ressusciter Kurosaki ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Faire des dons pour lutter contre la faim dans le monde ? Monter une Société Protectrice des Hollows de Bas Niveau ?) sur le coup, je me suis juré de lui casser la gueule, et qu'après, je trouverais un moyen de faire la même chose avec Nnoitra et l'autre dépressif.

Sauf que, voilà. C'est moi qui me suis fais exploser. Par Poil de Carotte. À cause de l'espoir et de l'amitié, ou une connerie du genre. ET PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, d'où que Nnoitra me balance son arme dans l'optique manifeste de m'achever ? Et POURQUOI Poil de Carotte s'est-il interposé au deuxième coup en mode « Nan ! Tu toucheras pas à mon nouveau meilleur ami ! ». Et ÉVIDEMMENT, ils sont partis se castagner plus loin en me laissant pour mort.

Sérieusement, ils m'ont laissé tomber comme ça, comme un vieux truc usagé vaguement répugnant.

Effacé de leur vie.

C'en est... vexant.

Pour les quatre du fond qui n'ont toujours pas découvert mon identité, je vais me laisser aller à un élan de narcissisme. Quoi ? Je suis mourant, j'ai le droit, non?

Donc. Description tout-à-fait objective de ma personne :

Le Hakama traditionnel des Arrancars, (parce qu'il est trop stylé), une veste courte (pour revendiquer mon côté Hollow et mon rang au sein de l'Espada), ouverte (pour dévoiler mes superbes abdominaux), les manches retroussées (parce que ça fait négligé tout en restant classe ET que ça souligne les muscles saillants de mes avant-bras), les yeux bleu océan et les cheveux couleur du ciel de Las Noches (où par ailleurs il ne fait jamais nuit).

Voui, j'aime le bleu.

Et les chats.

Et le pouvoir de guérison des Arrancars.

Niark. Désolé Ichigo, tu t'es pas encore débarrassé de moi !

Au fait, je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ravi de vous découper !

J'ai dis « désolé » ? oublie ça et fais tes prières !

* * *

Fleurs? tomates? cailloux? rochers? montagnes? pain de C4? défoulez-vous!


End file.
